desmadre ordenado
by flape
Summary: pss psss esto es un desmadre donde ay amor lesbianas y no todo es integra-mente de halo también ay seres q cagan arcoiris y demas...ADVERTENCIA TE GARANTIZAMOS Q LA DIVERSIDAD DE PERSONAJES TE OFENDERA Y TE DARA ARDOR; Nota:comenten depues de leer XD
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic relato cuento historia declaracion de guerra etc. y pss pss leanlo y después de tanto leer fanfics y ver yuotube sabran q hacer…

-bueno esta historia se va a tratar de un desmadre en donde yo soy el protagonista y vivo con un monton de weyes raros en un mundo "HIPOTETICO" Q NO EXISTE,

Y en el cual yo protagonizo junto con personajes de videojuegos y cantantes y seres q cagan arcoiris yyyyy al final yo me salvo del fin del mundo yyyyy-

Entra el comandante cheparddd y me da UNA BOFETADA -ya weon no te exites se q es por tu patológica necesidad de atención pero ya empieza con la historia ya nos

Aburristes-

Yo:pero pero quiero q todos me conozcan y-el comandante me da otra bofetada para q me calle-

Cheparddd: ya empieza o te hecho al "vichis"

Yo:Si esta bien a nadie le intereso mejor disfruten la historia.-

…

Hello¡ como ya saben mi nombre es ivan pero lo q no saben esq vivo en un lugar magico lleno de dulces y – sale el jefe maestro detrás de mi y me interrumpe-

j.m.:cual lugar magico weon vivimos en una caja de carton dentro de un agujero con un espantapájaros enzima para q los cuervos no se la coman y por si fuera poco el winnieh poo engordo q tanto q ocupa la mitad de la casa y no lo podemos sacar de aquí y tu litera era una cama matrimonial partida a la mitad q le pusieron tablas para q una mitad quedara arriba y otra abajo, y hasta el wey q le rentamos nuesra casa del arbol vive mejor q nosotros-

yo: bueno quien carajos pidio tu opinión ademas no te he dicho q no entres a mi cuarto

estas bien pinche alto y me jodes el techo-

j.m.:esta bien pero apurate q te tienes q ir a la escuela es tu futuro, ademas porq estabas hablando solo –

yo: ehm pss pss soy monlogo como el adal ramones .

j.m.: si bueno ya apurate te tienes q ir a la escuela amenos q quieras quedarte a ayudarme a bañar al abuelo old snake solid ya esta rasposo.-decia esto mientras salia de mi cuarto-

yo. Bueno como les decia antes de ser ¡bestaialmente! Interrumpido vivo en mundo donde el 90% de los q lo habitan son puros angry birds y el resto somos personas normales y seres de videojuegos y desde q murio Hugo chavez y Fidel castro por cancer de uña el pj lagarto y su hermano menor el peña nos gobiernan y realmente vivimos bien y-en eso mi hermana Lorena me grita-

lore:nos va a dejar el camion.

Yo:si esta bien ay voy-bajo las escaleras y llego a la cosina y ahí esta mi horrenda y amada "familia" digo esto porq no tengo ningun parentezco con ellos excepto con mi hermana y bueno se las voy a describir:

Old solid snake (el abuelo):viste un traje de licra de espia con muchos artilugios de espia valga la redundancia tiene dos ojos pero se tapa uno porq esta chaketo

Y siempre nos habla de sus tiempos de gloria de acuando era joven y de lo q recuerda,

Esta sentado en su mesedora leyendo el periodico y comiendo waffles con moscas.

el raton mimoso( osea la mama siempre sta pendiente de todos) es un raon con cuerpo amarillo rechocho pelo esponjadito y un copete blanco en su cabeza y en el cuello trae una frazada de color rojo con motas blancas esta cocinando.

Memin pingûin(el hermano menor): se junta con puros pinguinos reggeatoneros y esta todo ek dia en su cuarto nadie lo quiere porq es un webon, viste sus ya muy famosos converseº un playera rayada amarilla y pantalón estilo CHACAº .aunque aun asi es muy noble.

j.m.(el master boss): es el tipo q diskq mantiene a la familia haciendole de a stripper anonimo ya q como desde halo Wars(hace 30 años) no se baña y la mugre ale atoro el casco mide 2 metros de alto y esta mamao es un dejenerado sexual ¡le gusta besar tablets hologramas y ipods!

Winnieh the pooh(el wey q vive con nosotros quien sabe porq) : lo encontramos en el bosque do los cien acres y lo salvamos de slenderman comio y comio y comio tanta miel q le dio diabetes y ahorasolo como jarabe de Maple q sabe de la ñonga.

Lorena.:es mi prima y es una directioner y casi no le hablo ni la veo y es 1 año mayor a mi,viste una sudadera de pull and bear una marca oficial del pedo bear y pantalones rojos ajustados tenis new wabe tiene el pelo lacio y castaño y es blanaca de su piel.

…de regreso con la historia…

Old snake : q hueno q bajas huerquillo pa`q te cuente de lo q hize un dia con el gayden estabamos ahí y ay wey ay moscas en mis panqueques – y empiza a aplastar sus panqueques con el periodico- y quedan arruinados-

Yo:lo siento abuelo pero ya es tarde y me tengo q ir a la escuela- decia esto mientras

Me atragantaba de waffles-

Asi q hai nos vemos – y me Sali con Lorena para tomar el camion q nos llevaria a la escuela-

Unos minutos después ya em la escuela.-

Yo:Bueno aquí estamos en el jaig s-cool tecnico numero 11(donde salen los wachiturros)-en eso tocan la campana-

Lore: ay ya e starde nos vemos hermanito – y sale corriendo para su salon de clase q estaba en el ultimo piso-yo caminaba relajadamente porq sabia q en el prmer dia de clases (si olvide mencionar q era el primer dia de clases) los maestros llegan tarde

Estaba caminadno pemsando en dios es mi Reimer año en la jaig s-scool y no se sere el masalto del salon o el mas listo o el mas rubio o q tal si misalon esta lleno de puros chacas y por lomenos el israel (el tipo q le rentamos la casa del arbol) va a estar en mi grupo y bueno a hacer bullying o a soportarlo-

-em eso encontre la puerta con el numero 12 q era el salon q me correspondia y la abri

Y O POR CHUCK NORRIS¡

…

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo y se q fue aburrido pero es la introducción a toda la historia y para q le entiendan y el segundo voy a tratar de subirlo por estos dias y va a estar mas "mejor" y va a estar llenos de personajes estupidos y otros q son los q cagan arcoiris asi q no se sosprendan por lo q pase en el otro capitulo y dejen reviews nos leemos.


	2. desmadre ordenado chapter : 2

UOolaa¡ soy yo flape otra vez y esta es la segunda parte de mi fic y se que en la primera parte del fic tuve muchos errores de ortografia(que digo muchos varios¡) pero espero q eso no vuelva a paras y…

Chepardd:cual si estas bien tarugo no sabes escribir te dije q te metieran al colegio de niñas de lasalle para q eduquen decentemente.

Yo: ehm de hecho fui a la primaria de chicos de la salle.

Chepardd:y eso q con razon quedaste así te dije colegio de niñas de lasalle ves stas bien tarugO.

Yo:-_- bueno si tienes razón igual no me alcanzaría para la colegiatura y bueno ese no es el punto esq unas faltillas por ahí si fueron apropósito pero en otras si la cajetee y bueno espero q no vuelva a pasar.

Y antes de comenzar con este capitulo les quiero decir q si tienen una ideota o quieren q ponga algún personaje aparte de juego serie pelicula del carton de kellugsº no se de lo q sea diganme y ya veo si lo pongo pero eso si q este CAGADON e igual si hay quejas sugerencias o algo asi diganme en los comentarios y hablen y NUNCA callen para siempre.

Y bueno ya para empezar les advierto como dice en la descripción del fic la cantidad y diversidad de personajes te va a dar ardor y te ofendera y lo puse para q juzguen a los personajes por lo q hacen en este cuento y no por lo q hacen y la vida real y q PONGA CIERTO TIPO DE PERSONAJES NO SIGNIFICA Q SEA FAN DE ELLOS O Q ME GUSTARIA TENER FANTASIAS SEXUALES CON ELLOS EN LA VIDA REAL no,

Yo solo sigo alos tres gordos bastardos y ya les dije mucha explicación q comience el fic:

Posdata:(me gustan SOLO las rolas de one direction) y no odio a justin bieber pero tampoco me gusta

…

Seguía caminado por el pasillo hasta q encontré la puerta con el numero 12 q era el salón q me correspondía y la abri y de repente-

Yo:oh¡ por Chuck norris¡-ayi estaba Israel (el tipo al q le rentamos la casa del árbol traía puestos una playera negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul q le quedaban normales tiene la piel blanca y el pelo negro peinado de lado q le tapaba las orejas-le estaba poniendo atención a su aparato ese)

Yo:¡ese el nuevo psp vita 3ds xperia cybershot con iphone wey!

Israel: sip tiene:camara de 100000 pixeles meoria inexpandible porq tiene tanta q no se le puede poner mas es Couch con teclado qwerty …(asi se paso dicendome todo lo q tenoia por unos 2 minutos)… puedes ver porno en 3d y venia el juego de minecraft

Yo:uoraless y me pasas tu nuevo numero

Israel: de q hablas

Yo:pues el numero d etu celular ese

Israel: a esq tiene tantas cosas q no le cupo el celular aunque para eso fien inventado originalmentepero igual tampococ da la hora

Yo:-_- no mam*s weon y por no te pasas conmigo a un lugar donde alla doble banca pues de todos modos no conocemos a nadie y-de repente israel me interrumpio

Israel: nel wey yo gane aquí este lugar individual además no quiero sentarme contigo porq nos van a hacer bullying como en el kinder nel wey ve a buscar otro lugar para q socialices y búscame en el recreo.

-en eso Israel saca una regla flexible y la golpea en su mesa como si fuera un látigo-zaquese cabron zaquese.- solo asentí con mi cabeza y me fui a buscar un banco doble q estuviera vacío y encontré uno en el estaba sentado un tipo Neanderthal pero mas peludo y con unas patotas y una uñotas – me quería volver chango era el za squash en persona-

Yo:ola eslabón encontrado me puedo sentar junto a ti tío

-el mono peludo ese estaba agarrando un lápiz metiéndoselo en la nariz y haciendo monería y media con el, era obvio no me iba a prestar atención-

Yo:igual y no es tu silla –dije eso mientras me sentaba ala lado de el-

-justamente cuando me senté el za squash me voltio a ver de una manera despreciable y amenazadora sus ojos estaban grandes y rojos y su cara emanaba ira-yo solo me levante y me fui alejando cuidadosamente del lugar para buscar otro lugar en donde sentarme pero en eso el za squash agarro un su lápiz q estaba muy afilada y me al aventó no se como pero lo esquive y Salí corriendo de allí-

Yo:huta eso sentí cerca mira ese tipo se ve amigable y decente –dije esto mientras miraba a un monigote hecho de bolitas y palitos me senté junto a el y le dije-

Yo:hola ser tu pareja de asiento

-el hinche monigote tenia la mirada perdida y no me respondió nada-

Yo:hem no hablas micho verdad

-el tipo ese ni siquiera sintió mi presencia así q pensé q seria un tipo raro de esos q no hablan o q staba sordo simplemente me levante y me fui al lugar de atrás allí estaba TOM o por dios era el gato TOM de TOM y Jerry-

me puedo sentar aquí tío

Tom:claro q si no tienes q pedírmelo la banca no es mía vamos siéntate y dime como te llamas

Yo:soy Iván mi sobrenombre es flape pero dime Iván

Tom:si no hay problema Iván yo soy TOM

Yo:si mucho gusto TOM

Tom:y olle tengo w decirte algo

Yo:mande?

Tom:esq hay un inchi ratón q me jode y q me caga y q –TOM estuvo a punto de terminar su frase cuando un pequeño ratón de no mas de 10 cm de alto apareció con un mazo de cavernícola y golpeo a TOM en la cabeza por sus características físicas ese ratón era Jerry-

Jerry: ahora si hijo no se porq te golpee pero a mi audiencia le gusta

TOM: que cual audiencia si hace ya 7 años q cancelaron nuestro programa original ademas es tu audiencia si es nuestra audiencia.

Jerry: cállese cabron-jerry dijo esto mientras golpeo otra vez a TOM en la cabeza-

Tom: ahora si ya me calenté te voy a partir tu madre ay te voy hijo- y TOM se abalanzó sobre aquel ratón q lanzo el bat y corrió por todo el salón y TOM lo siguió yo solo pensaba (dios mío q no hay entes normales en esta escuela o por lo menos en este salón)

Simplemente me levante porq aun tenia esperanzas de conocer a alguien normal q no me aventara lápices afilados q hablara y q no fuera golpeado por su socio-mejor amigo con un bate de béisbol; entonces me pase a la fila de alado y solo había dos lugares vacíos en uno estaba o dios no era un castor canadiense extremadamente delgado y con el pelo relamido y con nombre Justino en su gafete era Justino el castor y cantante canadiense no era q lo odiara pero de algún modo u otro sabia q no me iba a llevar bien con el y por otro lado pensé "peor es nada" así q me senté junto a el y lo salude

Yo. Hola soy flape pero me puedes decir Iván no no no soy Iván y dime Iván =D

Justino:mm yo soy…

Yo. Si se quien eres no gastes saliva el punto esq en este jodido salón no hay otro jodido lugar para sentarse q no este ocupado por un jodido rarito como tu y…

ya chikis no te aguites vamos sienten y yo te entiendo canta conmigo –y el castor canadiense empezó a cantar-

"no somos animales,

Somos bisexuales,

Y decimos,

La neta¡,

Nos gusta la corneta"

-me quede con cara de q pedo -_-

Yo: em huu bueno c-c-creo q-que m-me sentare atr-as de t-t-ti y ¡ADIOS¡

JUSTINO: si chikis ay cuando kieras y no corras tanto q te puedes caer eh come frutas y verduras porq si comes carne ay pobris animalitos ay pobris pobris¡.

-yo me pase a un lugar de atrás y al parecer era el único q quedaba vacío, y no les puedo decir q la chica q estaba sentada allí era mas normal q los demás pero por lo menos se veía seria y no parecía q nadie la molestara era delgada como de un metro setenta de estatura vestía una sudadera azul con blanco y unos shorts azul celeste que

(no quiero sonar pervertido pero le quedaban muy bien) y tenia unos converse ºc Omo los de memin Penguin con unas calcetas blancas tenia ojos color violeta y su piel era blanca pero lo mas raro de ella era su pelo tenia ¡todos y cada uno de los colores del arcoiris! Primero pensé se lo tiño pero recordé q en el reglamento escolar decia varias cosas sobre el pelo y la higiene personal además se le veis muy natural yo creo q si era real; así q me acerque y le dije de una manera sociable-

Yo: ¡hola! Me llamo Iván me puedo sentar aquí =D

La chica de arcoirs: ¡claro! Porq no y por cierto mi nombre es rainbow dash-me lo dijo de una manera muy ruda y mari-macha, no se porq pero en ese momento pensé q era lesbiana por su aspecto (l arcoiris es la bandera de las lesbianas gays y transexuales por si no lo sabían) y forma de habla pero me dije a mi mismo estoy divagando no puedo juzgar a la s personas si no las conozco además conserva su feminidad.

Yo:a mucho gusto y es tu primer año aquí no

Ranbow:si si y el tuyo¿?

Yo:igual pues obvio no, estamos en primero,y no conoces a nadie de los q están aquí

Rainbow:mm no no ha nadie y tu?

Yo: si al gamer antisocial ese q esta sentado en el rincón el muy maldito me corrió de su lado porq dijo q debo hacer conocer a mas personas y q el n piensa defenderme como lo hacia en el kinder ja

Rainbow: ja ke gracioso y no se nada sobre horarios pero como q ya se tardo mucho el maestro no'

Yo: si y demasiado

Rainbow: sabes chico rubio me caes bien me puedo juntar contigo

Yo. Pues no veo por q no-justamente en eso se abrió la puerta del salón y un tipo de estatura mediana con el pelo chino mostacho sexy y lentes callo a todo el grupo y se sentó en el escritorio.

Maestro: q onda chavos yo soy el pinchi maestro cuadr les voy a enseñar historia y también voy a ser su tutor de o jefe de grupo y y antes q nada quiero q aprendan como funciona la escuela primero esta el director marcus finix q siempre vela por el presupuesto,de la escuela luego esta el conserje liam Nelson ese q busca implacablemente todo, después el supervisor kratos y no lo hagan emputar o se los chinga putos se los chinGAAA¡ y posteriormente los maestros q son yo el cuadri de historia , michael Jackson de danza artes y música, y los demás maestros ya se me olvidaron pero me comprometo a decírselos yyy empecemos con la lección de hoy

Es los egipcios asi q abran su libro en la pagina 12 – en eso leon Kennedy levanta la mano y dice –

Leon: maestro wesker jr. Aventó mi libro por la ventana y un hombrecito de pan con el corazón de fuera se lo esta comiendo

Wesker jr.: no no es cierto profe ire ire profe aver hombre de pan vomita el libro

Hombrecillo de pan: pero sabe bien bueno además me dijiste q me ibas a presentar a tu amigo el ese Derek buscador de tesoros ese q sale en uncharted ese si esta mas bueno q Este libro t además…

Wesker jr: ya y acallate solo escupe el libro y luego vamos al bar gay

Justino: ay si yo se donde ay uno chikis mi amigos los jonasito Brothers trabajan alli asi y hay un tipo asi bien bueno con armadura futurista q nunca se quita el casco y es un stripper asi vien rico ay q rico si ay me estoy chorreando y-

Rainbow. Ya cállese no se excite – le dijo esto mientras le dio un sape muy fuerte-

Justincito:ay pero son asi conmigo_y el castor afeminado canadiense salio llorando del salon-

Cuadri:mm buenoo ahora si ya abran su libro y en la linea del tiempo van a ver q dice a.c. quien me puede decir q significa.-el alumno chente fox levanto la mano-

Cuadri:a si usted mi niño chentititito digame q significa a.c.

Fox: antes de chabelo maestro

Cuadri:si muy bien muy bien

Y bueno aquí dice q la corporación zombrilla se fundo en el año 155 a.c. y quien sabe en q ciudad se fundo eh eh –el niño chris redfield levanto la mano-

Chris: yo yo se maestro fue en la ciudad ladrón mapache

Cuadri: nel nel stas pendej* eso no existe siéntese esta reprobado.

Haber alguien mas-el niño Vicente fox levanta la mano-

Cuadri: haber dime niño fox

Fox: fue en ciudad gótica maestro

Cuadri: si muy bien niño fox muy bien ya saco 10 en el bimestre

-en eso toca la campana-

Cuadri: oh¡ creo q ya se acabo la clase chamaco salgan al descanso yo me quedo aquí a hacerme una chaqueta me quite dos costillas para chapármela a mi mismo.

Sali al descanso pensando en bien logre hacer una amiga y los compañeros de clase stan bien divertidos bueno no todos y además no me han hecho bullying y no he reprobado ¡awillson! Y voy a buscar al Israel o creo q esta por allá le voy a presentar a mi amiga –fui con rainbow dash y con Israel y los presente y al parecer se cayeron bien-

Yo:ho bueno creo q hasta ahora a sido un buen primer DIA

Rainbow: si yo lo creo igual y hice amigos

Israel:y yo acabe de jugar el residente vil operation racoon city

-yo y rainbow nos quedamos viendo a Israel con una mirada como de q onda eres un pinche raro pero en eso recorde…

Yo:¡MIERDA! No traje lunch¡

…

Bueno lectores este fue mi segundo capitulo y psssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssss perdon por hacerlo largo y tedioso pero como ya les dije si me quieren sugerir algo o q ponga otro personaje díganmelo y tratare de subir fic`s cada semana o cada q pueda y eso todo por ahora les mando un beso rico cachondo ay donde lo quieran poner y adioooooooooos


	3. desmadre ordenado capitulo: 3

Ola k asen¿?

Soy io Iván otra vez aquí y espero q les halla llegado el beso cachondo y q se lo hallan puesto donde les guste y (ay ya me excite mejor me callo) y bueno psssssssssssssssssss

Para los q no entendieron la aclaración del video anterior y pensaron q porque puse a rainbow dash soy brony (no soy brony) y ya se excitaron y dijeron "ohhhhhhhh por dios un gamer brony anti-believer oooo al fin encontré alguien como yo" o los q pensaron "otro brony con sus fantasías de ponerse al el como protagonista en una aventura épica con los ponys humanizados y sus personajes favoritos de Marvel(zty) y halo y q tiene su own creation (versión pony de el) y q se le ocurrieron estas quimeras en estado de coma"…aver AVER LAMENTO DECEPCIONARLOS porq NO soy brony y esta historia no se va a centrar en equinos sino en personajes de caricaturas y videojuegos como dice en la descripción y se de ponys porq conozco a un tipo fan del Yuri de ponys.

Chepardd: ahhh¡ ósea esto va a ser un revoltijo de puras caricaturas y videojuegos y

Pusiste a varios personajes para darle disque variedad según tu y así tener mas historias dentro de mas historias para formar una gran historia aaa ya entendí

Yo: si gracias comandante por eso lo quiero.

Chepardd: yo no pero igual me mantienes.

Yo:-_- ehh si bueno q comience esta historia.

…

Había pasado un buen primer día de clases normal en la jaig-scool técnica 11 excepto porq no lleve lunch pero no Mori de hambre estaba dormido en el camión junto con mi hermana y cuando llegamos ella me despertó

Lore:ya llegamos hermanito levántate¡ q no vez q el dinero no llega solo y tu aquí huevoneando

Yo. A¡ si si si –me levante y me despedí del chofer y llegue muy feliz a la casa en eso el abuelo old snake me dice-

Old snake: orale q bueno q llegastes de la vulca-talachas como te fue hoy

echo fui a la escuela viejo decrepito te lo dije hoy en la mañana

Old snañe: a q bueno q me dices porq te puedo dar un traje de licra así como este para q remarques tu trasero y..

Yo: carajo q no soy un talachero panzón

Old snake: si si yo me sentí igual mi primer día y dime cuantos calendarios de gatitos y viejas en tanga hay o debería decir sobre cuantos te corriste

Yo: queee no no q asco me das asco lo bueno es tu hermano liquid nos paga para comprarte tus coccoles si no fuera por el viviríamos en un jacalito

Old snake:si bueno largate cabr*on largate cabr*on ,

Yo: ya vez estas buen imbècil te pones tus moños y-el tipo se saco su dentadura y me la trato de aventar me persiguió por toda la casa Y SALI y me escondí en la casa del árbol de Israel sabia q el abuelo no subiría ahí y entonces me encontré con Israel q estaba viendo una reseña sobre los 3 gordos bastardos era sobre el nuevo assasins creed y al final le pregunte-

Yo: oye eso estuvo chingon porq no compras el juego

Israel: no no lo hare

Yo: pero porq

Israel:porq ya lo tengo¡

Lo saque de vagoplanet estaba seminuevos

Yo: a sta chido ponlo ponlo cabr*n¡-en eso irael conecta el Nintendo Sony 720º y lo pone elije dos jugadores campaña- y asi empieza la historia del juego-

Haber tu solid snake te vamos a tener aquí en este cuarto oscuro y no vas a poder salir hasta q encuentres el tesoro de las arenas de la Alejandría y el árbol de la vida eterna 2 y cumplas todas nuestras fantasías sexuales asi q metete en esa cama para revivir el recuerdo de tus antepasados espías q en vez de tener socom tenían espadas y en vez de matar metal gears mataban templarios y ya duérmete orale

En eso snake despierta con un cuerpo azul y una cola de rata

Snake: que no mames q es esto se supone q debería tener mi capa y los ojos no se me deben ver y no mames q hago aquí

Voz : a este es tu avatar tienes q convencer a los navi de desalojar su árbol de aywa para poder quedarnos con todo el tiner q hay debajo

Asi a joder putos a joder- en eso aparece un escenario de plataformas rpg así como el primer Mario BROS y el wey de azul empieza a saltar y-

Yo:wey esto es una pendejada creo si valdría la pena vender este aborto en el Blockbuster no mames

Israel: nel esta juego esta ¡BIEN CHINGON!

Yo: sabes q ya me voy es tarde tengo q prepararme para descansar bien y hacer la tarea mañana en el salón sin q los maestros se den cuenta adiós

-el Israel no me hizo caso mas q para responder hasta mañana nos vemos yo baje y me fui a merendar con mi familia-

Ratón mimoso: bueno a tragar se ha dicho¡-en eso todo tiran al ratón mimoso de la mesa

Y empiezan a aborasarse hasta solo dejar los huesos

j.m.:hay estubo bueno estubo bueno hasta mañana- todos agradecieron y se levantaron yo me fui con mi hermana a mi cuarto y me dormi para ir mañana a un dia mas en la escuela.

…

El dia de mañana

Yo:ay buenos dias atodos y buenos dias a los pajaritos y al indigente de la esquina y al compa q vende gafas de sol en la esquina – en eso una alarme interrumpe mi oda ala vida marcando las 6:30 de la mañana con un tono de campana q enfatiza lo pendejo q estoy por no despertarme antes-

Yo:carajo es tarde- me levante me asee y me puse el uniforme y nisiquiera desayune el camión me había dejado y mi hermana no me despertó entonces me fui corriendo hasta llegar a la escuela pero me encontré con don beto el portero apunto de cerrar la puerta y le grite-

Yo:don beto no sea culero esperese ¡

Don beto: yo soy don beto yo empino y yo meto y a las puertas emparejo –estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta pero yo entre corriendo y sudando fatigado antes de q lo hiciera-

Yo:si¡ lo logre ahora iré a mi salón antes de llegar tarde –entre al solon y me sente junto a rainbow dash la cual estaba muy nerviosa y le pregunte porq-

Yo:¡ola dash¡porq esta así te veo muy inquieta

Dash: ah¡ola Iván no no tengo nada estoy bien- dijo esto con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Yo:de echo no se nada sobre ti y sobre lo q ases y solo te conozco desde ayer pero eres una amiga del sexo opuesto y se q tienes un problema

Dash:bueno esq ayer te mentí cuando te dije q no conocía a nadie y si pero no asistieron ayer porq se estaban mudando y además solo hay 11 compañeros aparte de nosotros los grupos normalmente son de 30 alumnos y ve ay mas caras nuevas- voltee a ver alrededor para confirmar lo q dash me dijo

Yo: valla si q estoy despistado hay muchos tipos raros nuevos

Dash: si pero no tan raras como mis amigas – justamente dijo eso cuando por la puerta entraron 5chicas vestidas de una forma no diferente a la de los demás pero prefiero no describirlas mas q a una de ellas porq a las demás lo voy a hacer en el otro capitulo;

Sus amigas la saludaron y a mi también debido a q estaba sentado junto ella y una de sus amigas (no puedo decir q es la mas rara) me dio un globo un espanta suegras y me saludo de una manera mas efusiva q a las otras después se fueron a sentar excepto una q al parecer se referian a ella como AJ y se quedo platicando con nosotros, pero especialmente con dash esta chica era de la misma altura q dash con el pelo rubio ojos verdes la piel clara una playera naranja con botones rayada un sombrero un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y unas botas estaba muy vestido al estilo texano y hablaba como una ranchera.

Aj: ola dashie porq estas muy nerviosa actúas como si no me conocieras – dijo esto mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de dash q estaba muy sonrojada-

no claro q no estoy actuando rara

Aj:dashie como siempre muy graciosa y no me vas a presentar a este tu nuevo amigo rubio

Dash: as siaj Iván, Iván aj –le do la mano a aj y le sonreí ella me correspondio-

Aj:bueno ire a buscar lugar y no creas q tu y tu nuestro nuevo amigo se nos van a escapar eh y en especial tu de Mio dashie-termino de decir esto mientras le daba un besoen al mejilla a dash sbai q esto era normal entre mujeres pero ese beso fue algo diferente además solo con ella se saludo así.

Yo:y dices q eso es raro mi familia es mucho mas rara

esq no lo entenderías pensarías q soy rara y

Yo: y que crees q no note q no te tiñes el pelo es eso no

Dash: no tarado ella me gusta- dijo esto y derepente se tapo la boca como diciendo ya la cague-

Yo:oh valla y luego

Dash:q no te importa

Yo:no de echo asi mesiento mas seguro porq se q si mis amigas son lesbianas nunca intentaran violarme

Dash:pero ese es el problema, no lo sabe y cada q platico con ella me pongo nerviosa la conozco desde hace años y nunca me he atrevido a decirle

Yo: deberías hacerlo además ella siempre te entubo sonriendo picadamente y creo q te trataba de una manera muy cariñosa

Dash: enserio crees eso¿?

Yo: claro ella se veía muy interesada por ti pero creo q si te pones muy nerviosa como para decírselo porq no mejor llamas su atención para q ella te lo diga

Dash:si eres un genio gracias gracias mañana me pondré un atuendo sexy q haga volar la imaginación de mi AJ como puedo agradecerte Iván

Yo: pues solo diciendo gracias para eso estamos los amigos =D

-en eso va entrando el maestro pitbull de ingles-

Pitbull:bueno yo soy pitbull su maestro de ingle y supongo q ya todos deben conocerme pero par los q no soy el papa de dora la exploradora la segunda mejor bilingüe después q yo en este jodido anillo halo instalación 07 y bueno comencemos con la clase one dos three cuatro…

El maestro siguió hablando y nunca trabaje solo le preste atención y ya hasta q toco la campana

…

Mas tarde en el comedor.-

Estaba formado con mi charola junto a dash mientras la vieja esa gorda inmunda fea con su gigantesco barro servia de un manera déspota los alimentos.

Señora: haber hijo ten el revoltijo de la semana

Yo: q no mame pero si pague por la chistorra con moscas y lombrices

Señora:siguiente

Yo:pero

Señora:siguiente – solo me queje y me fui con rainbow dash a buscar lugar estaba hablando tranquilamente con ella pero entonces la chica vaquera nos interrumpió y nos dijo-

Aj: vamos les dije q no se iban a escapar nos tomo de la mano y nos llevo corriendo se me callo la comida de mi charola pero no me importo –

-llegamos auna mesa en donde estaban sentadas las mismas chicas q nos saludaron en la mañana y entonces aj procedio a presentarmelas.-

Aj:chicas el es Iván el nuevo amigo de dashie y como consiguiente de nosotras porq ¡viva la amistad! Y todas incluso dash dieron un salto hacia arriba levantando sus brazos yo solo miraba inquietamente pensando Israel ven y sálvame o trágame tierra-

Bueno Iván ella es twilight la mas lista de las 6 –me presento a una chica de u1.65de altura con el pelo azul con dos franjas en el una morada u otra lila juntas tenia un fleco u una complexión delgada vestía un suéter morado u una falda igual morada unas zapatillas negras u unas medias blancas y piel blanca-

Aj: ella es rarity –una chica de 1.65 con el pelo morado con un par de volados en cada punta muy bien arreglado tenia un chaleco de vestir negro con una corbata morada y una camisa igual de vestir con una falda negra y tacones moradosy piel blanca-

Aj: esta pequeña de aquí es fluttershy –era una chica al parecer tímida con la piel muy blanca el pelo rosa claro ojos de un verde-azul muy especial vestía una sudadera amarilla con las mangas un poco largas tenia unos shorts amarillos y su voz era muy tenue media 1.70-

Aj: y finalmente ella es pinkie pie

Yo: si creo q a elle ala conozco me suena-era una chica con el pelo rosa rizado de 1.65 de alto ojos azules piel clara una gran y enorme (entupida sonrisa) una ombliguera rosa con globos y unas mallas rosas cubiertas con unos shorts azul con blanco y unos converseº(son los unico stenis q conozco=D)

Yo:O.o si mucho gusto a todas =D –hice una sonrisa fingida-

Pinkie: vamos cuéntanos algo sobre ti no seas tímido somos tus amigas puedes confiar en nosotras

Yo: bueno si insisten soy medio judío y vivo en una casa de cartón al final de la ciudad

Con una familia disfuncional q consiste de un ratón afeminado un súper soldado del futuro deforme una hermana directioner un abuelo decrepito un regaytonero un oso enfermo y le rentamos nuestra casa del árbol a un gamer antisocial =D- seguia con mi sonrisa fingida-

Todas se quedaron con una mirada de no es nada nuevo

Pinkie pie : bueno ahora ya tienes amigas y que es lo mas importante en este mundo chicas

Todas:¡la amistad!y ahora contigo nuestro equipo esta completo tu eres els chico subnormal

Yo: jeje si-estaba bien pinche nervioso osea no mames puras perras acosadoras enfrente de mi bueno excepto dash pero no mames y ahora yo era era el chico subnormal no mam*s –

Yo:jeje – en eso toca la campana-

Twilight:uff como pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes no es asi

Yo:si me salvo la campana

Rarity:mande¿?

Yo:no dije q me salve de una una (mierda ayudame imaginación) eh eh adios-Sali corriendo rumbo al salon.

…

Bueno este fue otro capitulo de la serie desmadre ordenado y se q puse muchas cosas de bronys pero tenia q hacerlo para describir a los personaje y recuerden manden ideas de mas personajes y les mando un beso en el occipucio excepto a ti comandante chepardd.

Adioooooos¡ y zty comentame por favoooooooooooor


	4. primer yuri (appledash)

Ola de nuevo =D¡ (ay me cago en mi propios cojones)

Eh uh bueno este es el tercer capitulo…perdón cuarto y como dice en la descripción de la clasificación del fic es de humor y romance y este es de romance (jeje estoy bien idiota) así q no va a tener tantas pendej*das, si no q va a ser mas "cursi" y les quiero informar q el siguiente capitulo va ser de los juegos del hambreeeeeeeee y no voy a poner personajes de los juegos del hambre, voy a hacer una disque parodia de los juegos del hambre con los personajes de este fic y este capitulo la primera parte la voy a narrar la primera mitad como yo(Iván o flape)como en los otros capítulos y la otra mitad como si fuera rainbow dash porq en esa parte mi personaje ósea yo no voy a salir porq dash junto con sus amigas serán las protagonistas de esa parte y sin mas rodeos q empiece la historia

…

Al día siguiente en la escuela…

Yo:(en mis pensamientos) vayya q día el de ayer si q son raras las amigas de dash bueno pero no me debe importar o eso creo apenas las conozco desde ayer y ellas tampoco me conocen muy bien además como me dijo Israel debo "socializar" –en eso toca el timbre y me voy a sentar en mi lugar el maestro de artes y danza michael Jackson entra y apunta en el pizarrón "las expresiones en el teatro" –

Michael: muy bien alumnos voy a tomar lista antes de empezar la clase.-

Fox-presente presidente (valga la redundancia)

Benito-camelo-presente profe

Justino castor-presentisss¡

Chris redfield…¡chris redfield!-a yo yo presente

Leon kennedy-presente

Fluttershy-p-p-presente professor

Ivan-presente

Y así hasta llagar a la ultima de la lista q por casualidad era dash

Rainbow dash…rainbow dash¡

Tom y jerry al unisono: no vino profeee

Yo:creo q dijo algo sobre amor, lo mas importante en su vida, arreglarse y llegar tarde maestro

Michael:pues espero q no se dilate mas porq igual ya le puse falta

-justamente en ese momento, nuevamente por coincidencia se abre la puerta y algo espectacular se deja ver…

…era dash pero no se veía como la chica marimacha y ruda sino como como como bueno mejor la describo: traía puesto un vestido de color azul celeste q le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas con un pequeño escote unas medias finas y unos zapatos algo finos muy bien lustrados y para retocar una coleta de cabllo y un fleco q le dejaba ver sus ojos color lila; todos se quedaron viéndola con la boca abierta hasta yo excepto Israel porq estaba jugando con su aparato electrónico ese –

Michael:porq tan tarde señorita dash

Yo:lo siento esq tenia q prepararme porq hoy tengo algo muy importante q hacer y no volverá a pasar profe se lo prometo

Michael: si mejor vaya a sentarse

Yo:eh¿? Dash cuando dijiste q tenias q impresionar a dash creí q te referías a traer escote… pero esto es mejor tanto q hasta creo q te pasaste.

Dash:no seas tontito mi amor por AJ es tan grande q tu no comprenderías lo q yo haría por tenerlo

Yo:bueno tienes razón por eso morare solo –pase un buen rato platicando y riéndome con dash y voltee de reojo para ver q estaba haciendo AJ al parecer nos estaba viendo de una forma psicópata asesina perra gritona piromaniaca mental ósea estaba celosa de

Que yo estuviera platicando de una manera muy amena con dash porq ella estaba vestida de una forma "sexy" y solo me prestaba atención a mi entendí totalmente la indirecta y le dije a dash-

Yo:eh dash creo q es el momento de q hables con AJ la acabo de ver y me esta mirando como con cara de deja ami chica perro o te deztazo en mil pedasos

Dash:en serio ahora tengo q ir

Yo:si si quieres q no tenga vendas en todo mi cuerpo por los celos de AJ si ve ahora

Dash:esta bien creo q no no puedo estoy muy nerviosa

Yo:bueno si tu insistes ve cuando quieras pero si tu futura novia me hace algo quiero q sepas q fue tu culpa

Dash: jeje no lo creo ire a buscarla en la salida

Y asi paso todo el dia dash estaba muy nerviosa de acercarse a sus amigas y en especial a AJ solo estaba junto ami y cada vez q le hablaba del tema ella lo evitaba

Pero en un afortunado momento del dia dash pidió permiso para ir al baño y AJ se me acerco para hablarme estaba nervioso quizás ella me mataría por sus celos-

Aj:eh olle ivan no sabes porq dashie esta si

Ivan:como ósea q no te ha hablado en todo el DIA

AJ:si si acaso no te dijo q estaba enojada conmigo o algo así-dijo esto con un tono de preocupación-

Yo:no no es mas me dijo q tenia algo muy importante q decirte pero q esperaría hasta la salida yo creo q es porq se trata de algo privado-la expresión de applejack cambio repentinamente de preocupación a felicidad-

AJ:enserio¿?

Yo:sip

AJ:esa es una muy buena noticia hay perdón por hacerte "mal de ojo" hace un rato esq estaba celosa y tu sabras no¿?

Yo: si si no hay cuidado

AJ:gracias deseame suerte wero

Yo:si si claro…

Ese mismo día a la hora de la salida

(Aquí empieza la parte en la q narra rainbow dash )

-estaba sentada en una banca afuera de la escuela-

dash:dios esa applejack desde hace años q la conozco y desde q tengo memoria siempre nos hemos llevado de una manera distinta q con las otras 4 somos mas cariñosas entre nosotras cuando estamos solas jeje me abraza me hace cosquillas y cosas asi jeje pero estoy divagando asi se llevan las amigas jeje-estaba diciendo esto cuando de repente por detrás la voz de AJ se escucha y le dice-

AJ:con q eso hacen las amigas eh? pues hagamos lo q hacen las amigas-AJ levanto a dash y la sentó en sus piernas y le empezó a hacer cosquillas en el cuello con su boca-

dash:AJ para para me haces cosquillas jjejeje¡

Aj: no no esto hacen las amigas asi q te aguantas por q eres mi amiga-AJ empezó a jugar con la coleta de dash-

dash: jaja esta bien tu ganas acompáñame a mi casa scootaloo no esta y me aburro mucho sola

deseos son ordenes dashie

Al llegar a la casa de dash entraron en su cuarto y se sentaron en la cama a platicar de cualquier cosa hasta q AJ toco el tema de lo q sienten la una por la otra

AJ: entonces dashie a q te referías con lo de q "eso hacen las amigas"

-dash se puso roja y después contesto-

Dash:eh bueno pues esq siempre q estoy contigo me pongo nerviosa y también un poco mas traviesa q con la otras y me preocupo mucho por lo q te pasa ati y no me dejaras mentir q tu también

AJ:je si si tienes razón esq me preocupo por ti porq no me gustaría q te pasara algo malo

Y tengo q confesarte algo

Dash:q es AJ ¿?

AJ:pues no se como explicarlo esq hoy estaba viendo de una manera amenazadora a Iván porq te arreglaste muy bien y esta muy bonita y estaba celosa de q solo le hablaste a el en todo el DIA y no ami

Dash:no tienes porq estarlo-dash le dijo esto mientras tomaba cariñosamente la mano de AJ-

Porq Iván me cae bien pero no me gusta ay alguien mas

AJ:y esa alguien es déjame adivinar…-Applejack no termino de hablar porq rainbow dash la interrumpió con un beso pero AJ la separo y le dijo-

Aj: entoces este es real lo q las dos sentimos es real

Dash:eres o te haces tontita¿? Te amooooooooo te amoooo desde q nos conocimos siempre me pareciste linda tonta te amo¡ ya entendiste o te lo explico con manzanas

-AJ no contesto y siguió besando dash y la recosto tiernamente en su cama y una y empezaron a quitarse la ropa y a acarisiarse mas tiernamente cada centímetro de sus cuerpos y una cosa llevo ala otra y

(tubieron sexo)

Al dia siguiente despertaron juntas y AJ tenia abrazada a dash

AJ:valla si que eres traviesa conmigo dash

Dash:si y esta solo fue la primera noche

AJ:perra lujuriosa jeje no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela

Dash:yo tampoco mejor me quedo abrazada de ti todo el día sirve de q aprendemos anatomia jejej-y las dos fueron felices hasta q una chica mas se metió en su viDA PERO ESA ES OTRA HISTORIA –

…

Bueno este fue el cuarto capitulo y no lo hice tan explicito por tres razones:

UNA:es un fic de humor romance no de humor y lemmon explicito

DOS: lo hice para q usen su cerebro y cuando vallan a la cama lo piensen y se mojen con ello como yo

TRES:se me durmió el dedo por estar twiteando con justin bieber

y no se olviden de comentar y recuerden el próximo fic será de los juegos del hambreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡

y denme ideas y sugerencias cagadonas  
les mando un beso húmedo cachondo para q lo pongan en donde se les antoje adiós¡


	5. los juegos del hambre parte 1

Hey hey hey ¡

A Q ESTUPID SOY HOLA este es el quinto capitulo deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

¡los juegos del hambre! O por lo menos una imitación parodia de eso (creo) y al compa q siempre me comenta q al parecer me gustaría contestarle con mas privacidad pero como tiene cuente y quiero hacer los avisos públicos si voy a hacer mas parodias y sátiras de videojuegos como:

Uncharted

Half-life

Tomb raider

Skyrim y toda la saga the elders scrolls

Vanquish

Dantes inferno

De Nintendo

Pac-man

Parchis

Tetris

Bounce tales

Y de los juegos q ya puse

Y de doom lo haría pero primero déjenme investigarlo

Tambien crysis

Dead space

Dr. House

Starcraft

Dota

Minecraft

Alan wake

Dmc

Star wars

Y WARHAMMER 4000000000000000000000000¡

Y maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssss s

Bueno y sin mas q decir aquí empieza el quinto capitulo de los juegos del hambre y se va a dividir en 2 partes.

…

Era un día hermoso y ya saben lo demás pero siempre llega un Wei a joderte la alegría

…

Estaba en la escuela tranquilo así bataneándomela bien chido hasta q llego el supervisor kratos a gritar como pendejo y a insultarnos pero como todos saben no es bueno hacer salir la ira del pelón

Kratos: haber siéntense asquerosos y cállense¡-todos se ordenaron en silencio en el salón y prestaron atención-

Kratos:miren ¿saben? q día es hoy

Benito camelo: jueves

Kratos:no seas pendej* q se celebra hoy

Benito camelo: el cumple de su carnalito

Kratos: q no sea estupido o le bajo un punto

Benito camelo: ha esta hueno profe

Kratos: listo reprobado

Benito camelo: como pero ni manche usted no puede hacer eso si ni siquiera es nuestro maestro no debería darnos clases de nada-el kratos se le echo enzima al benito camelo y todos sabemos q se lo jodio a golpes-

Kratos:bueno después de ser bestialmente interrumpido hoy se conmemora el aniversario de la muerte de Hugo Chávez y Fidel castro por cáncer de uña

Y como ya saben tenemos q elegir a unos 17 capullos para q nos representen

Yo:pero si los otros distritos se jodieron por culpa de los wombats entonces de de donde van a sacra los 17¿?

Kratos: elemental mi querido eh…cual es tu nombre¿?

Yo: Iván

Kratos: Iván pues los sacaremos de este salón y do toda la escuela hay mas de 17 a acaso no los ves

Yo:pssssss psssss si jeje tiene razón

Kratos: ves tu tienes potencial y serás mi primer "conejillo de indias" para los juegos del hambre – dijo esto mientras me levantaba de mi butaca y alzaba mi brazo-

Yo:pero pero-estaba en shock-pero a ya q de todos modos si me muero iré con dante jejejeje

Kratos:bueno quien se anima quédese sentado- todos se pararon excepto el Israel q le estaba prestando mas atención a su cacharro eso y no se paro-

Kratos: muy bien aquí tenemos otro voluntario-y paso a Israel al frente conmigo-

Israel: que que que pedo no mam*s

Kratos: esa es la actitud¡

Israel:pero pero

Yo:weon si morimos conoceremos a dante`s

Israel: a cual de los dos

Yo: al de dmc y de la divina comedia

Israel:enserio si esta es la actitud¡

Kratos:bueno quien mas se ofrece eh alguien nadie; bueno creo q tendré q elegir

-el kratos avanzó y dio un reojo a todos los alumnos del salón hasta q escogió a otros dos alumnos TOM y pinkie pie-

Kratos: si aquí hay otros dos-TOM y pinkie solo pasaron al frente y no dijeron nada pero jerry se empezó a reír de TOM-

Kratos:bueno otros 6 alumnos y ya-eligió a wesker jr. (como el wesker pero en mini y sin tanta imaginación) Al dobaquin(un tipo medieval con un casco nórdico con cuernos) a sam Gideon(un autentico hombre vaca americano con su pelo castaño largo barba decente y una armadura futurista bien bien buena) a spitfire(una chica atlética de 1.70 de alto con ojos naranjas y pelo color naranja electrico peinado hacia arriba y atrás,piel blanca vestía licra ) a Lightning dust (otra chica atletica un poco mas bajita q spitfire con el pelo naranja lacio peinado hacia atrás con un ligero volado el frente vestía tenis mezclilla t una playera blanca)

y a Nathan Drake(creo q no hace falta describirlo pero es una venturero mas joven y mamado q indiana Jones)-todos pasamos al frente y posteriormente salimos del salón y descubrimos q afuera había más tipos de segundo grado q también participarían los cuales eran: cluodchaser(una chica blanca con sudadera y pants ojos grises algo alta y con peinado de color gris extravagante pero q le quedaba bien el fleco y lo demas peinado hacia arriba), flitter(otra chica blanca del mismo tamaño que spitfire con el pelo lacio con un fleco y moño de niña pequeña vestía una chamarra gris unos shorts y unas zapatillas), Gilda(una tipa ruda alta con el pelo blanco y algo despeinado pero decente tenia una chaketa café y pantalones negros), starkiller(un caballero Jedi malo pelon y q puede hechar rayos eléctricos y controla la fuerzaaa), gabriel belmont (un cazavampiros y caza gays) crash bandicoot(si no lo conocen déjenme hacerles una pregunta porq están viendo un fic de videojuegos), y a jakie chan(no lo describire lol)después de reunirnos nos metieron a un trailer en el cual todos íbamos en el carro de este y al parecer todos estaban nerviosos pero trate de romper el silencio lol-

Yo: he bueno comprendo q no quieran hablar pero creo q ayudaría socializar un poco jejeje je ay no me hagan caso soy estupidouna chica blanca

Pinkie: na no lo eres el chico rubio tiene razón hay q festejar¡

Yo: de hecho no me refería a eso ni siquiera yo tengo ganas de festejar

Gilda:si no pelirozada nadie esta de humor ahora

Pinkie:pero hay q cantar y

Todos dentro del camión al unísono: cállate¡

-después del incomodo momento llegamos a nuestro destino ciudad capital-

Bajamos del camión y después un tipo raro q al parecer era el Diamond Baird de la put* cgo-nos asigno parejas y nos dijo q la única regla de los juegos del hambre era sobrevivir y ganar con tu pareja o morir en el intento-

Aquí las parejas:

Yo-israel

Pinkie-gilda

Flitter-cloudchaser

Spitfire-lightning dust

Nathan Drake-crash bandicoot

Sam Gideon-dobaquin

Gabriel Belmont-starkiller

Tom-wesker jr.

Y un tipo quedaría de forever alone: jakie chan

Después no se lo q paso con los demás pero ami y a Israel nos pusieron en un cuarto de hotel bien "a todo dar" como decía clavillaso

Y nos presentaron a nuestro mentor q adivinen quien era el issac clark

yo:ola soy ivan y el es Israel

isaac clark:mucho gusto yo seré su entrenador-el tipo hizo un sonrisa macabra

…

Bueno este fic fue corto por la razón de q se va a dividir en 3 partes perdón no en 2 en 3 y las otras 2 van a ser mas excitantes y largas y la otra razón esq mi mama me esta diciendo q apague la maquina jeje y bueno esperen la continuación no se van a arrepentir y

COMENTEN Y CREEN SU CUENTA PORFAVOR

Y creo q eso es todo les mando un beso húmedo cachondo para q se lo pongan donde mas les fuste adios…


	6. los juegos del hambre parte 2

Jejeje ola otra vez jeje bueno este capitulo es la segunda parte del capitulo 5 de los juegos del hambre e igualmente el espacial del día del amor y la cursindejada lolllllllll

Y bueno les voy a decir bien como funciona esto yo escribo t subo los fics y también yo juego los videojuegos pero por ser delgado y conocer a mi padre no se tanto de ellos lol

Otro amigo q si es un autentico gordo bastardo es el Israel q lo puse en este fic y como lo describí aquí es el en la vida real

Y por ultimo también me inspiro en un tipo q es clopper en mi salón y ya pero me inclino en un 99.9999999999999.i.9999999999999999% en los videojuegos y lo demás de series animadas y otros temas y bueno les quería hacer una pregunta quieren q la clasificación de este fic se (CREO Q YA SABEN DE Q HABLO NO¿?) y psss para saber q tanto contenido ·$4%33^+*´(xxxxx)poner y por favor necesito q me respondan eso y bueno aquí continua el fanfic

…

Yo: O por dios¡ es isaac clark

Isaac clark: si bueno y como sabes mi nombre?

Yo: esq eres familiar del wesker

Isaac clark: a si ese estupido de mi tio me dijo q no tengo pelotas para matar zombies espaciales porq siempre les disparo en los brazos y no en la entrepierna y además q bueno q alice lo mato

Yo: quee¡ wesker murió ? nunca me entere de eso, y alice quien carajos es alice weon no se de q me hablas ya me confundiste

Isaac clark: bueno ya comencemos con el entrenamiento y tu deja de jugar con tu aparato ese –Israel guardo su aparato y nos llevaron a un gimnasio donde había lanzas espadas hachas arcos ballestas dildos consoladores y mas aparatos para causar dolor-

Israel: me recuerda al calabozo de skyrim

Isaac clark: bueno lo q hay q hacer es

Yo. Espera espera son de punta plana verdad?

Isaac clark: osea?

Yo:q no nos podemos hacer daño con eso o si?

Israel: claro q si se puede te puedo picar el ojo

Yo: no tonto q son de "mentiritas"

Isaac clark: no si son de verdad

Israel y yo: que¿?

Isaac clark : si maricas son de verdad

Yo: a no manches¡ y si me corto usted me va a besar la mano, porq usted no es mi mami ademas porq tienes una joroba azul?¿

Isaac clark: a es mi vida

Yo: y en tu espalda porq, a ya se porq¡ para q si te apuñalan por la espalda sepan cuando dejar de girar el cuchillo

Israel: yyyyyyyyy te dijeron tus verdades jajajajaja

Isaac clark:saben q mejor ya póngase a entrenar o les meto un batazo- israel y yo tomamos un palo y luego pasamos todo el rato entrenado llorando por mariconadas de hay me pegue hay el banano me raspa hay hay hay y todo eso-

isaac clark : bueno el entrenamiento causa dolor pero como rajas pisar muy fuerte el piso sin el zapato amarrado te da dolor osea q onda con ustedes y con su vida

yo: uyyyy por donde empezar si supieras lo q es mi vida un abuelo decrepito un amigo gordo bastardo una familia bien culera peor q la de la serie de alf

Israel: si y lo peor de todo esq nunca conocí a mi jefe

isaac clark: bueno ya vamonos tenemos q arreglarlos para el desfile de tributos¡

yo: pero hoy no me toca baño

Israel: si no la amueles

isaac clark: a callar¡ siganme -el isaac abrió una puerta de la pared (clásico) y nos llevo a un loby bien perro con música ambiental de jazz después isaac hablo con el gerente y posteriormente le dieron unas llaves y nos guió al cuarto del hotel-

yo: espero q haya dos camas para poner en una la basura y en la otra dormir jeje

isaac clark: bueno arréglense o por lo menos báñense y paso por ustedes a las 8 de la noche okey¿?

israel y yo: si ahora zaquese¡

isaac clark: si pero se bañan

israel y yo: a que si no joda¡-isaac salio del cuarto y lo serró con llave-

yo: bueno me voy a bañar y mas te vale q no estés de mirón

israel: obvio no por quien me tomas

yo: -_- esta bien te creo -entonces entre al baño y después pues saben lo q alguien hace cuando se va a bañar no? si no sabes bañarte entonces tienes problemas; después de un rato salí me vestí y me peine -

yo: ya ahora si estoy realmente limpio y en menos de 5 minutos -baile de celebración todo raro-

israel: que te pasa? te dije q no fumaras la hierba q leon kennedy usa para sus remedios

yo: :o que¡ yo no uso esa hierba barata

israel: entonces debe ser por el concierto de yuri (la cantante) y chabelo q viste he he como respondes a eso

yo: sabes q mejor ya cállate hay q descansar para el día de mañana-me recosté en una de las dos camas q había pues obvio había 2, yaoistas pervertidos yo en una e israel en otra, a la mañana siguiente despertamos y para nuestra sorpresa el desayuno estaba listo lo había preparado el joven isaac clark-

isaac: ah muy buenos días mis queridos tributos

yo: q cuales tributos si nos obligaron a hacer esto ni siquiera llevaban tómbola de la suerte

isaac: -_- ... olvidare eso porq vine a decirles q hoy los llevare con los representantes de los juegos verán al peje y a su hermano el peña nieto sera una gran audiencia la de la inauguración de los juegos del hambre

israel: y habrá bocadillos?

isaac: si pero si te preguntas si los puedes comer no no habrá para ti jajajaja

israel: ahora si me arrepiento de haber venido

isaac: bueno q esperan coman porq los bocadillos no serán para ustedes- nos sentamos en el desayunador luego nos arreglamos salimos del hotel y en una limosna nos dirigimos hacia la plaza central lugar donde seria la audiencia de inauguración de los juegos-

isaac: por cierto ya llegamos y cuando salgan del vehículo estarán a su propia suerte así q ciao - se abrí la puerta del coche y nos dirigimos al área exclusiva para tributos muy cerca del presidente q por cierto era zona vip-

yo: por lo menos aquí hay respeto no

isreael: baa no me quejo-una voz de presentador se escucho por las bocinas diciendo-

voz: atención los juegos del hambre comenzaran dentro de poco le pedimos a los tributos q se presenten en el centro de la plaza para dar inicio a la competencia-obedecimos la voz y nos acercamos al centro de la plaza-

voz: y bueno con ustedes el gran sober-ano de esta tierra y su hermano el peje y peña nieto¡-dos siluetas salieron de una compuerta q se abrió debajo del piso saludando a todo el publico-

el peje: hola gente bonita o como decía el fox chiquillos y chiquillas hoy como siempre tendré el gran honor de dar comienzo a estos juegos del hambre¡, así q para q esperar q las pantallas gigantes salgan y q los tributos sean tele-transportados al escenario de batalla¡-del aire unos helicópteros dejaron caer con suavidad la grandes pantallas y depronto el piso a los pies de nosotros los tributos se abrió dejándonos caer al lugar de teletransportacion

sam gideon: ay si me metí el ranaso

dobaquin: donde estamos?

tom: no lo se pero creo q debemos entrar allí el gato señalo unos tubos cilíndricos transparentes en el cual en una pantalla a un lado de ellos estaba grabado el nombre de cada uno de nosotros-

gabriel: yo le hago caso al gato

jakie chan: yo igual¡- y de uno en uno todos entramos al tubo correspondiente hasta llenarlos todos- de repente los tubos se cerraron y nos absorbieron hacia arriba hasta llegar a un claro en un bosque, todos estábamos dispuestos en circulo alrededor del claro y en el centro de este había una mesa con artefactos de cocina pero lo raro es que no había comida; un holograma con números enzima de la mesa indicaba la cuenta regresiva y así hasta llegar a 0 todos corrimos hasta donde estaba la mesa crash trato de tomar un cuhillo pero se lo arrebate y lo tire antes de enterrarselo en el pecho la misma voz de anunciador q habíamos escuchado antes nos interrumpio-

voz: hey espera no lo mates solo asi quien les dijo q estos juegos se trataban de eso- todos quedamos desorientados por el comentario de la voz-

yo: pero q no se supone q tenemos q matarnos a chingaso limpio?

voz: eres estúpido o q no vez la mesa y los condimentos q están enfrente de ti se llaman los juegos del hambre por eso porq van a pasar hambruna

flitter: entonces eso lo explica todo y q debemos hacer?

voz: sobrevivir sin comida por una semana :trollface:

yo:q no manches y como le haremos¡

voz: pues de eso se tratan estos juegos, ustedes deben solucionarlo

israel: bueno no sera tan difícil podemos logralo¡

- 5 minutos después; todos aparecen echados en el piso con sus estómagos rugiendo agotados y quejándose-

spitfire: no puedo mas debo comeeeer

cloudchaser: y dímelo a mi

nathan: moriremos todos

yo: hey hey q no cunda el pánico buscare comida en este bosque q nos rodea

nathan: olle esta bien q sea explorador y todo pero no me jodas no le voy a hacer como ese tal bear grils q se traga los cucarachos crudos y los disfruta tal cual orgasmo¡

yo:pero pero

gabriel: no nada de peros prefiero morir q comer cosas sin pelo con mas de 4 patas

yo: esta bien ustedes se los pierden yo me voy- me adentre un poco en el bosque pero este comenzó a cambiar hasta convertirse en un desierto el calor era abrasador había caminado por casi 3 horas y mi cuerpo no soporto tal tortura así q caí rendido en el piso-

yo: uffffffff no puedo mas agua agua por favor- pero cuando casi toda esperanza estaba perdida vez a lo lejos un oasis no se de donde saque las fuerzas pero me levante y llegue corriendo hasta donde estaba aquella fuente de agua-

yo:si siiiiiiiiiiii agua agua -saltaba por todas partes chapoteando y jugueteando hasta q una voz me interrumpió era jhonny cage de mortal kombat caminando sobre el agua¡-

jhonny: hey hola amigo Ivan

yo: jhonny no lo puedo creer eres tu *-*

jhonny: de echo soy un producto de tu imaginación, acaso creíste q un productor de cine de tan alto nivel como yo vendría a ayudar a la prole no pues estas equivocado

yo: en ese caso... porq te estoy imaginando?

jhonny: por 2 razones; sigues aceptando la hierba q leon kennedy te da

yo: q yo no me drogo¡

jhonny: cállese, la segunda necesitas ayuda asi para empezar este manantial es un espejismo-jhonny aplaudió y toda el agua y las palmeras desaparecieron-

yo: valla q si estoy drogado y necesito ayuda

jhonny: bueno q rechaces lo q leon te da es tu problema pero yo ni vine aquí por eso mira le respuesta de los juegos siempre estuvo enfrente de ustedes en el mismo claro, ya tienes el horno solo te falta el pavo,

yo: no entiendo proverbios de como dice el dicho

jhonny: mira para evitar morir y ganar los juegos debes comerte a un tributo

yo: pero a cual al forever solito de jackie chan?

jhonny: si a ese

yo: valla q fácil -_-

jhonny: bueno ahora vete ayuda a tus amigos

yo: si adiós gracias jhonny

jhonny: de nada¡-regrese a toda velocidad al claro y encontré a todos como los había dejado salvo por un pequeño detalle todos tenían barba hasta las mujeres-

yo: hey hay q cocinar a jackie chan-todos se levantaron y dijeron-

todos al unisino. siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hey espera cocinar a jackie chan? q te pasa

yo: me lo dijo un pajarito- de repente jackie salta enfrente de mi y se arranca su camisa-

jackie: nadie cocina a jackie chan yo tube una serie infantil animada en el canal 5

yo: pero ya no tiene audiencia ademas ni siquiera la pasan fue cancelada

jackie: u.u cierto matenme mi vida yo tiene sentido

yo: valla no pensé q sera así de fácil- todos lo cargamos lo amarramos en la mesa y lo sazonamos una vez listo lo introdujimos en el horno y al salir ya estaba listo jackie chan a la ...ehhh a la a la horno we¡

israel: valla si q no tenemos llenadera

gilda: yo no deje ni los huesos

yo: q asco me das gilda los huesos no se comen subnormal de mierda- la voz de anunciador con tono alegre y efusivo hablo-

voz: valla lo lograron y en un solo día

yo: si ahora sácanos de aquí - si a eso iba el jodido piso se abrió, cerré los ojos y cuando se abrieron desperté en la casa del árbol del israel-

yo:ah estamos vivos :fuck yeah:

israel: cállate q estoy jugando weon

yo: a q bueno q todo regreso a la normalidad jejejejeje

...

hola de nuevo mi compu se descompuso por un tiempo y por todo el otro tiempo la verdad me estaba rascando la barriga y no escribí nada.

el capitulo de hoy tubo un final muy acelerado pero solo va a ser este los demás tendrán mas romance y estupideces así q les mando un beso húmedo cachondo y ponganselo donde quieran chiao¡


End file.
